purestformofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palladium
Overview Serious, stoic, and professional, Palladium is primarily a chemist by trade, but has recently (with some encouragement from Silver) expanded into the currency and electronics businesses. She is also an accomplished flautist, but prefers not to perform publicly. Having essentially needed to act as the adult in her family from age fifteen, Palladium strives to appear responsible and in control at all times, especially where her sister Platinum is involved. She is more socially aware than her sister, but also prefers to maintain a greater level of distance. Physically she is a strikingly tall woman with pale complexion, blue-green eyes, and wavy brown hair, which she typically either tucks up into a hat or wears tied behind her. She prefers very formal dress, usually wearing a white business suit and simple jewelry, though she has allowed Gold to rope her into modelling more eclectic wear in exchange for a favour. She appears to be twenty-six years old. Relationships * Platinum: Palladium is Platinum's elder sister, with a gap of six years between the two. She essentially raised Platinum starting from her early teens, which forced her into an early position of responsibility and by extension strongly influenced her personality. As Platinum has aged, Palladium has stepped back into more of an advisory role, allowing her sister more independence while still supporting her somewhat financially and whenever Platinum comes to her for advice. * Astatine: Palladium first met Astatine during one of Astatine's panic attacks, where Palladium's natural calm helped greatly in calming Astatine. After the incident, the two became tenuous friends, Palladium's aid putting a small opening in Astatine's barriers. While Palladium greatly values their private conversations as Astatine opens up to her, she is torn between trying to bring Astatine into the greater world and not wanting to push her too far. * Iridium: Iridium was a mentor to Palladium during her formative years. While Palladium has in many ways surpassed her teacher she still views Iridium as a valuable source of advice and highly values any encouragement or praise she can wrangle from her. When faced with problems either personally or professionally, Iridium is almost always the first person Palladium goes to for help. * Osmium: Palladium's time as Iridium's student also led to her being acquainted with Osmium, and was one of the early supporters of her relationship with Iridium. While never as close to Osmium as she was to Iridium, she still views her quite fondly. The two have a shared appreciation for music, and it was Osmium that encouraged Palladium to explore her artistic side in addition to more practical pursuits. * Silver: Palladium approached Silver with a business proposition as she started out, which developed into a successful electronics business with Silver's backing. As they both favour serious professionalism in their business, the two largely remain professional acquaintances rather than having a close personal bond. Palladium's interest in currencies, traditionally Gold and Silver's family business, has led to Silver taking on more of a mentor role recently. * Gold: While Palladium mostly knows Gold as “Silver's wife” from their occasional meeting at business events, Gold has been approaching Palladium more for her assistance in Gold's fashion work, and is the one who originally suggested that Palladium and her sister consider work in currencies and bullion. * Iridosmine: Palladium is familiar with Iridosmine as a friend of her parents. Her role as “the sensible one” has seen Iridosmine turn to her for help occasionally, mirroring the early relationship between Palladium and Iridium. * Rhodium, Ruthenium: Other students of Iridium and/or Osmium?